Para sempre Pirata 3: O começo do fim
by Captain Jones
Summary: A tripulação do Pérola Negra pretende trazer Davy Jones dos mortos. Mas será que os riscos valerão a pena, agora que Calypso fez uma descoberta que mudará para sempre sua vida? - Sequencia de Para sempre Pirata 1 e 2 - Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.
1. A busca começa

**Para sempre Pirata 3: **

**O começo do fim**

-Eu tenho um plano... – Disse Laís com um sorriso.

-Qual? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Eu disse que tenho um plano, eu só não tive tempo para pensar nele. – Disse Laís.

-Se Davy Jones depender de seus planos, ele está mesmo morto. – Disse Jack.

-Sparrow. – Disse Laís.

-O quê? – Perguntou ele.

-Cale a boca! – Exclamaram Laís e Barbossa.

-Não diga um coisa dessas Jack! – Disse Calypso.

-Ela tem razão Jack. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Já sei! – Exclamou Laís, surpreendendo todos.

-Já pensou em um plano? – Perguntou Jack.

-Sei como podemos conseguir um navio, - Dizia ela – conheço um pessoa que pode nos emprestar um navio. Mas só poderemos falar com ela amanhã.

-Pelo lado positivo, já sabemos onde conseguir um navio. – Disse Jack.

-Descansem todos, irão precisar. – Dizia Laís – Amanhã, nossa jornada começará.

Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti e Cotton dormiram na sala.

Haviam quatro quartos. Jack e Elizabeth dividiram um deles, Barbossa ficou um, Laís em outro, e Calypso no restante.

O quarto onde Calypso estava, era o mesmo quarto em que ela havia passado a noite com Davy Jones.

Ela suspirou tristemente. Não conseguia acreditar que ele se fora.

Calypso deitou-se na cama, fechou os olhos, e pensou em Davy Jones até adormecer.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Estou muito feliz por continuar a nossa Fanfiction! (Autora da pulo de doze metros de alegria!)  
**

**Coisas inesperadas por todos acontecerão...**

**Revelações serão feitas...**

**Desafios surgirão...**

**É ler para crer.**

**Captain Jones**


	2. Onde você está?

Quando Calypso acordou na manhã seguinte, desejou que o dia anterior fosse apenas um sonho, e que Davy Jones ainda estivesse ao seu lado.

Ela lentamente abriu os seus olhos, e olhou para o outro lado da cama, suspirando ao perceber que ele não estava lá.

Calypso não conseguia dormir sozinha. Sentia falta de ter o calor do corpo de Davy Jones ao seu lado. Porque durante esses últimos dez anos que havia passado no Pérola, ela dormia junto a ele.

Davy Jones fazia parte da vida dela, e nada poderia mudar isso. Nada.

-Onde você está? – Perguntou Calypso para si mesma – Espero que esteja bem.

**(Em algum lugar muito, muito longe dali...)**

Uma figura, antes conhecida por todos, jazia nas areias brancas de uma praia. Antes, era uma lenda, temido por todos. Agora, eram poucos os que se lembravam dele. O sol estava a lhe queimar o rosto, mas este,continuava inconsciente.

Até que uma onda quando o cobriu, acordou aquele homem, que se levantou alarmado, mas com uma dor infernal.

Antes de tudo, esforçou-se para juntar suas memórias, e lembrar o que tinha acontecido...

E ele lembrou. Lembrou que havia ficado para trás, para salvar a todas as pessoas que estavam correndo perigo. Inclusive sua amada. Olhando em volta, percebeu que aquele não era um lugar conhecido.

-Onde estou? – Pensou Davy Jones.

Aquele lugar parecia deserto, era igual ao baú; havia somente areia até onde a vista alcançava. Mas ele não estava lá.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer, exceto se por a andar. E foi o que ele fez. Com sorte talvez, encontrasse um modo de sair daquele lugar.

Após algum tempo de caminhada, uma cidade pode ser avistada. Davy Jones foi até ela. Talvez lá, ele pudesse descobrir onde estava.

Quando ele chegou nela, achou que seus olhos estivessem o enganando. Pois todas as pessoas que estavam naquele lugar, tinham a pele totalmente pálida, quase que em um estado cadavérico.

-Jones? – Perguntou alguém atrás dele – Davy Jones?

Ele se virou para ver quem estava o chamando, e ficou incrédulo quando viu aquela pessoa.

-Norrington! – Exclamou ele.

-É claro que sou eu. – Disse James – Quem mais seria?

-Como... – Dizia Jones – Você morreu na minha frente!

-É, eu me lembro. – Dizia James – Fazem dez anos, mas eu me lembro.

James não tinha mudado nada. Continuava do mesmo jeito que era a dez anos atrás, inclusive, ainda estava com o seu uniforme de almirante.

-Onde eu estou? – Perguntou Jones.

-Quer dizer, que você ainda não sabe... – Dizia James.

-Não sei o que? – Perguntou Jones novamente.

James suspirou.

-Esta é a cidade dos mortos. – Disse James.

-Cidade dos mortos? – Perguntou Jones – Isso quer dizer que...

-Você está morto. – Completou James.

Davy Jones não acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir.

Ele não podia estar morto, ele não podia...

-Eu estou... – Dizia ele – morto?

-Sim. – Disse James – Você está. Assim como eu também estou.

Davy Jones ficou em estado de choque. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Eu não acredito que estamos na terceira parte da nossa fic. Parece que foi ontem que eu postei o primeiro capítulo de Para sempre Pirata.**

**Me lembro de quando escrevi a história, e não tinha a mínima idéia de que titulo colocar... (Se eu continuar desabafando deste jeito, a fic vai ser apenas de notas da autora)**

_**O bicho vai pegar, agora que Davy descobriu que está morto... dá até medo pensar...**_

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore:Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, o nosso capítulo já está aqui.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Todos nós estamos curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer, agora que Davy sabe que está morto, o circo vai pegar fogo. (Risada maléfica)**

**Obrigado a todas as pessoas que lêem esta fic. I love you guys! (É assim que escreve?)**

**Captain Jones**


	3. Guardião das águas

A tripulação do Pérola Negra saiu da casa de Laís, e foram para o porto, que era onde Laís disse que encontrariam sua amiga.

-Não se preocupem, - Dizia Laís – Ela já vai chegar.

**(Uma hora depois)**

- Eu vou matar aquela infeliz! – Dizia Laís furiosa.

-Laís, - Chamou Jack – Por um certo acaso, aquela mulher que está vindo em nossa direção não é a sua amiga?

-Já estava mais do que na hora! – Disse Laís para ela.

-Complicações surgiram, continuaram, e foram superadas. – Disse ela

-Bem tripulação do Pérola, - Dizia Laís – Gostaria de apresentar a minha amiga, e talvez a única que já tive em toda a minha vida: Jéssica. **(Participação especial: Carolina Versos acqua! – Ela é outra autora daqui do fanfiction)**

-Você vem sempre aqui? – Perguntou Jack.

Elizabeth deu um tapa no braço de Jack.

-Ignore, ele é assim mesmo. – Disse Laís.

-Espere um minuto, - Dizia Jéssica – Você é Jack Sparrow?

-É um prazer conhece-la senhorita. – Disse Jack sorrindo orgulhoso.

-Neste momento, Jéssica de um tapa no rosto de Jack.

-Eu não sei porque estou batendo, mas você sabe porque está apanhando! – Disse ela.

-Pelo visto você conhece Gisele e Scarlet. – Disse Jack.

-Sim, eu as conheço. – Respondeu Jéssica.

-Agora que você já bateu nele, - Dizia Laís – Você tem um navio para emprestar para a sua ilustre amiga?

-Eu fiquei sabendo porque você quer um navio. – Dizia Jéssica – Apoio você totalmente, eu não o conhecia, mas ele devia ser uma boa pessoa.

-Ele não devia, ele _era _uma boa pessoa. – Disse Calypso.

-Ela está certa. – Disse Laís.

-Mas então... você tem um navio? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Eu tenho o navio perfeito para vocês. – Respondeu ela. – Sigam-me

Após alguns minutos de caminhada pelo porto, eles avistaram um grandioso navio.

-Este é o Guardião das águas, - Disse Jéssica – ele será o navio de vocês nesta aventura.

-Você não tem idéia do favor que está nos fazendo. – Disse Laís

-Só não afunde este navio. – Dizia Jéssica – Ou você acha que me esqueci o que aconteceu com o Coração Negro?

-Obrigado por reabrir minhas feridas e jogar sal nelas. – Disse Laís.

-Amigos são para isso! – Disse ela – Se me dão licença, agora eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte!

-Ótimo, - Disse Jack – Partiremos pela tarde, agora eu vou para a minha nova cabine.

-A cabine é minha! – Disse Laís – Ela emprestou o navio para _mim_, portanto, _eu_ sou a capitã.

-Ela tem razão – Disse Barbossa não perdendo a oportunidade de irritar Jack.

- Partiremos pela tarde, - Disse Laís imitando Jack - agora eu vou para a minha nova cabine.

-Eu gostaria de saber como Davy Jones e William suportaram ficar com ela No Holandês. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Quando o trouxermos de volta descobriremos. – Disse Calypso

-Isso se conseguirmos encontra-lo. – Pensou ela.

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

-Não pode ser... – Dizia Davy Jones – Eu não estou morto...

-Por que todos dizem a mesma coisa? – Perguntou-se James.

-Como eu posso sair desse lugar? – Perguntou Jones.

-Não há como sair. – Respondeu James.

-O QUÊ! – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Vou ter que explicar tudo pelo visto... – Pensou James.

James começou a explicar pare ele que todas as pessoas que morrem de forma trágica, ou que se sacrificam para salvar alguém, vão para a cidade dos mortos.

Então ele contou que havia morrido para salvar Elizabeth, por isso ele estava ali. **(N/A:Até parece que o Davy não sabe que o Norrie morreu salvando a Lizzie.)**

**(Após horas de explicação)**

-Bem, eu acho que é só isso que você precisa saber. – Disse James.

-O quê? – Perguntou Jones.

-Você ouviu alguma palavra que eu disse? – Perguntou James.

-Eu ouvi até a parte que você morreu para ser sincero. – Disse Jones sorrindo ironicamente.

Quando James ia responder, um som semelhante a um sino se fez ouvir.

- O quê foi isso? – Perguntou Jones.

-Toque de recolher. – Respondeu James.

-Toque de recolher? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Depois eu explico, agora temos que sair das ruas. – Disse James.

* * *

**Mais uma coisa que eu e Davy temos em comum:**

**Ambos temos ataques de "OS" (ouvido seletivo) só escutamos aquilo que nos interesa!**

**Reviews são bem-vindas a bordo!**

**Captain Jones**


	4. Será?

Fazia quatro dias que a tripulação havia partido de Tortuga, estavam navegando sem curso.

-Jack, - Chamou Calypso – Preciso que me faça um favor.

-O quê? – Perguntou ele.

-Diga para Elizabeth que... – Dizia ela quando se sentiu zonza e foi amparada por Jack.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jack.

-Sim, sim eu estou. – Respondeu Calypso.

Laís que estava vendo a cena, pediu para Barbossa assumir o timão, e foi até eles.

-Calypso, o quê houve? – Perguntou Laís.

-Nada, eu só estou me sentindo um pouco zonza. – Disse ela.

-Fique com a minha cabine. – Disse Laís – Eu insisto.

Calypso hesitou, mas resolveu aceitar. Laís levou Calypso até sua cabine.

-O quê será que houve com ela? – Pensou Jack – Será que ela... não, não pense em uma coisa dessas Jack Sparrow.

Jack resolveu abandonar aquele pensamento, pois afinal, aquilo era impossível.

**(Na cabine)**

-Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. – Disse Laís.

-Mas, onde você vai ficar? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu vou ficar no convés inferior. – Respondeu Laís – Eu vim de Tortuga, já encarei coisas piores.

-Obrigado, Laís. – Agradeceu Calypso.

Laís saiu da cabine, neste momento Barbossa a segurou pelo braço.

-O quê diabos está acontecendo? – Perguntou ele.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Laís confusa – Quem está no timão?

-Jack já se encarregou disso. – Disse ele.

-Me solte! – Disse ela. **(N/A: Eu podia me soltar sozinha, mas adoro fazer um drama.)**

-Por que está sendo gentil com Calypso? – Perguntou Barbossa. – Vocês duas nunca se deram bem!

-Isso não é da sua conta! – Disse ela.

-Me diga agora, - Disse Barbossa - ou a tripulação toda vai ficar sabendo sobre a sua... _noite_ com Davy Jones, há vinte e dois anos atrás, quando ele ainda era o capitão do Holandês Voador.

Laís ficou pálida. Como ele sabia de algo que só ela e Davy Jones sabiam que aconteceu? Esse assunto deveria estar morto e enterrado.

-Como... com você sabe? – Perguntou ela.

-Eu sei muito sobre você... – Respondeu Barbossa.

-Tudo bem, - Disse Laís – Antes do Pérola Negra afundar...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Agora vá. – Disse Jones,_

_Calypso o obedeceu, e voltou para o bote._

_-Laís... – Chamou Davy Jones._

_Ela se virou para vê-lo_

_-Cuide de Calypso para mim. – Disse ele discretamente para ela._

_-Eu vou cuidar... – Respondeu Laís._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Eu posso ser uma pirata, mas eu cumpro as minhas promessas – Disse ela se soltando de Barbossa. -E aquilo só aconteceu, porque estávamos bêbados!

* * *

**Aye pessoal! (Todos olhando para a autora com "aquela cara")**

**Tudo bem, eu posso explicar.**

** Todos se lembram que em Para sempre Pirata "1" eu fiquei alguns dias no Holandês, e que Davy Jones me encontrou chorando porque meu noivo tinha morrido. Bem, como vcs já sabem, nó ficamos bêbados. E...**

** Como posso dizer isso... **

** Vcs lembram do capítulo 13 Velhas chamas, novas paixões de Para sempre Pirata "1"? Bem, foi algo do gênero que aconteceu.**

** POR FAVOR ME PERDOEM! EU ESTAVA BÊBADA! (Autora começa a implorar de joelhos por perdão dos leitores)**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

** Vitória Del´amore: Calma, o nosso capítulo está aqui. Cá entre nós, eu também gosto do James.**

** Reviews são bem-vindas a bordo!**

** Captain Jones**


	5. Nós estamos há caminho

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

Davy Jones havia voltado à praia, como já havia virado seu costume, afinal, o quê ele faria naquela cidade?

-Por aqui novamente? – Perguntou James.

-Eu não vou ficar neste lugar esquecido por Deus por muito tempo. – Respondeu Jones.

-Como assim? – Perguntou James.

-A morte nunca foi permanente para mim, - Dizia Davy Jones – estarei de volta à vida antes que perceba.

-Você não vai conseguir nada, mas faça como quiser. – Disse James – Só não fique pela cidade depois do toque de recolher.

Jones o ignorou, parou de andar, e sentou na areia.

-O quê está fazendo? – Perguntou James.

-Além de olhar para o mar, bolando um plano para sair daqui. – Disse Jones.

James revirou os olhos.

-Você ainda acha que vai conseguir? – Ironizou James.

-Não acho, tenho certeza. – Disse Davy Jones.

**(No Guardião das águas)**

-Jack, - Dizia Barbossa – Já fazem cinco dias que estamos em alto-mar...

-Precisamos de um curso! – Disseram Pintel e Ragetti.

-Tudo bem! – Disse Jack olhando em volta.

-Calypso, - Chamou Jack indo até ela e lhe entregando a bússola – Pode por favor, fazer a gentileza de nos dar um curso?

Calypso pegou a bússola, e logo em seguida a abriu. Elizabeth naquele momento veio por trás de Calypso, tentando ver para onde a bússola apontaria. Calypso assustou-se quando percebeu a presença de Elizabeth atrás de si.

-Por Deus Elizabeth! – Disse Calypso – Você pode avisar quando aparece deste jeito?

Laís esforçou-se para conter os risos.

-Leste – Respondeu Calypso.

-Gibbs! – Chamou Jack.

-Sim senhor? – Perguntou ele.

-Temos o nosso curso. – Respondeu ele.

-Finalmente! – Disse Barbossa.

-Calma meu amor... – Pensou Calypso – Nós estamos há caminho.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Calma Davy, estamos há caminho.**

**Como eu sou muito má, eu vou dizer que o próximo capítulo irá deixar TODOS de queixo caído! **

**Uma coisa irá acontecer, e eu garanto... **_**ninguém, ninguém mesmo, achou que isso aconteceria...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore:**** I know, i ´m a very bad girl. A very, very, bad, bad girl.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Detetive? ****Ele deu uma de super-detetive p/ descobrir tal coisa! **

**

* * *

Reviews são mais do que bem-vindas a bordo!**

**Captain Jones**


	6. Descobertas

**(Um mês depois)**

A tripulação do Pérola, ou melhor, a tripulação do Guardião das águas, continuava seguindo a direção que a bússola de Jack apontava. Alguns membros da tripulação já estavam pensando que não chegariam a lugar nenhum.

Barbossa estava no timão, Jack estava com Elizabeth observando o mar, e Calypso e Laís estavam conversando.

De repente, e sem aviso nenhum, Calypso desmaiou.

-JACK! – Gritou Laís.

Jack e o restante da tripulação pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, e correram para ajuda-la.

-Laís, o que foi que você fez? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Eu não fiz nada! – Exclamou Laís – ela simplesmente desmaiou! Por que todos _sempre_ acham que eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Porque você é o diabo em pessoa. – Disse Jack. (**N/A: É o que todos dizem. Isso não me afeta.)**

-Obrigado, Jack. – Disse Laís sorrindo.

-Vamos leva-la para a cabine. – Disse Barbossa.

**(Na cabine)**

Eles deitaram Calypso na cama. Elizabeth, Barbossa e Laís saíram da cabine. Jack ficou lá para esperar Calypso acordar.

Alguns minutos depois, Calypso acordou.

-Jack? – Perguntou ela.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jack.

Calypso não respondeu. Ela levantou-se da cama, abriu a janela da cabine e vomitou.

Jack observou a cena espantado. Ele foi até Calypso e a levou até a cama. **(N/A: "E a levou até a cama" eu fui à única que maliciei esta frase?) **

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jack novamente.

Calypso negou com a cabeça.

-Está sentindo alguma dor? – Perguntou ele.

-Sim. – Respondeu ela – Aqui.

Calypso colocou a mão de Jack sobre seu ventre.

Jack arregalou os olhos.

-Me responda uma coisa... – Dizia Jack – Por acaso notou algo de diferente em você?

-Agora que você falou, as minhas regras estão atrasadas. – Respondeu Calypso.

Jack arregalou os olhos novamente.

-Por acaso os seus seios aumentaram? – Perguntou ele.

-Por que diabos está perguntando isso Jack Sparrow? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Você está grávida? – Perguntou Jack.

Calypso ficou em estado de choque.

-NÃO! – Exclamou ela – EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

-Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Jack.

-Absoluta, - Dizia Calypso – eu não faço... _aquilo_ há muito tempo e...

-Não minta! – Exclamou Jack – Quando estávamos em Tortuga, você e Jones não voltaram para o Pérola Negra, ou você acha que não sei?

-Mas... – Dizia ela.

-E não se esqueça que eu peguei vocês dois juntos na minha cabine. – Lembrou Jack.

Calypso ficou um pouco envergonhada ao lembrar daquilo.

-Eu admito. – Disse Calypso – Eu fiz amor com Davy Jones, mas...

-Você tomou cuidado? – Perguntou Jack – Só porque ele é meio-polvo não quer dizer que...

-Quem é você para me perguntar isso! – Disse Calypso furiosa.

-Eu sou seu amigo, o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Respondeu ele – e eu me preocupo com você.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu da cabine.

-Quem ele pensa que é? – Pensava Calypso – Grávida!

-_Será?_ – Perguntou Calypso para si mesma.

Ela se levantou, e foi até uma mesa que havia na cabine. Então ela pegou algumas patas de caranguejo que levava consigo, e as jogou sobre a mesa.

-Por favor... – Pensou ela, quando as jogou.

Calypso arregalou os seus olhos, e levou as mãos ao rosto apavorada.

-Deus... – Disse Calypso colocando uma de suas mãos sobre sua barriga – _Eu estou grávida..._

_

* * *

_**Hum...**

**_Calypso_ está _grávida_, esperando um filho de _Davy Jones_. **

**E agora?**

_**Somente lendo para descobrir...**_

_**Eu sou muito má! **(__risada maligna)_

**Eu disse que este capítulo deixaria todos os meus queridos leitores de queixo caído.**

**

* * *

Reviews são muito bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones**


	7. A verdade

**(Poucas horas após o por do sol)**

Todos estavam dormindo, exceto por Calypso.

Calypso estava apoiada na amurada do Guardião, completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Grávida? – Pensou ela – Eu estou grávida, eu vou ter um filho...

-Deus... – Disse Calypso para si mesma – O quê eu faço?

-Conte a verdade. – Disse uma voz atrás dela.

Calypso se virou rapidamente, suspirando aliviada ao perceber que era Laís.

-Laís, o quê está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela.

-Lhe pergunto o mesmo. – Disse Laís.

-_touché_ – Disse Calypso sorrindo.

-Você tem que contar a verdade, Calypso – Disse Laís seriamente.

-Que verdade? – Perguntou ela.

-Você tem que contar para Davy Jones que está esperando um filho dele. – Respondeu Laís.

-Como você... – Perguntava Calypso chocada.

-Jack me contou. – Disse ela – Eu não irei contar para ninguém. Mas você _tem_ que contar para Jones.

-Quem disse que eu não vou contar para ele? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu entraria em pânico se descobrisse que estava grávida. – Disse Laís – Você sabe que eu sou estressada. **(N/A: Isso é a mais pura verdade! :D)**

-Eu vou contar, - Disse Calypso – ele _tem _que saber.

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

Davy Jones estava perdendo o juízo. Ele não sabia se agüentaria mais um dia naquela maldita cidade.

Jones queria desesperadamente sair daquela ilha e encontrar Calypso. Ele desejava intensamente toma-la em seus braços, e dizer a ela o quanto a amava.

Para ele, a pior coisa em toda esta história era estar afastado de sua amada. Tirando isso, o que mais o irritava era James que não o deixava em paz.

-Eu vou enlouquecer aqui... – Pensou Davy Jones.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Em primeiro lugar, quero avisar que se eu demorar a postar o próximo capítulo, é porque a internet daqui de casa é um porcaria. (funciona a meio por hora)**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Calma, espero que este capítulo e os próximos saciem sua curiosidade.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Davy Junior UAHSUA! Eu tenho que admitir, esta noticia é: OH MY GOD! I don't belive! (Eu escrevi a fanfiction e ainda não acredito!)**

**

* * *

Captain Jones**


	8. Um pesadelo, ou dura realidade?

**(Na noite do dia seguinte)**

Calypso estava sentada na cama da cabine, escutando a melodia que vinha da caixinha de música de seu colar.

-Eu sinto sua falta... – Disse ela fechando a caixa de música.

Mas a melodia não cessou.

Ela olhou em volta, tentando descobrir de onde vinha o som. Até que seu olhar parou em um canto da cabine, onde Davy Jones estava de pé, com a sua caixa de música.

-Meu doce capitão, - Dizia Calypso – você veio me ver!

-Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou ele, aproximando-se de Calypso.

-Agora mais do que nunca. – Respondeu ela – Há uma coisa que você precisa saber.

-E ... o quê seria? – Perguntou Davy Jones, fechando a caixa de música.

-Eu estou grávida – Respondeu Calypso sorrindo – Você vai ser pai!

Neste momento, Jones agarrou o pescoço de Calypso com sua garra.

-Como você pode? – Perguntou ele - _Como você pode?_

-Eu... eu pensei que você ficaria feliz. – Disse ela.

-Pensou errado. – Respondeu Jones, intensificando o aperto no pescoço de Calypso.

Ela começou a sufocar. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Calypso, e delicadamente, deu-lhe um ultimo beijo.

-Eu sentirei sua falta. – Disse Davy Jones.

Calypso começou a gritar, e abriu os seus olhos sentando-se na cama. Foi apenas um sonho. Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Laís, Jack, e Elizabeth entraram correndo na cabine.

-Calypso, o quê houve? – Perguntou Jack.

-Eu ... eu... – Calypso tentava falar.

-Você o quê? – Perguntaram Laís e Elizabeth.

-Vocês podem nos deixar a sós? – Perguntou Jack para Laís e Elizabeth.

Elas saíram da cabine.

Jack abraçou Calypso, tentando acalma-la.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou ele novamente.

-Eu tive um pesadelo. – Respondeu Calypso.

-O quê você sonhou? – Perguntou Jack.

-Foi real demais... – Respondeu Calypso – Parece que ele ainda está aqui.

-_Ele?_ – Perguntou Jack – Você estava sonhando com Davy Jones?

Calypso concordou com a cabeça.

-Ele machucou você? – Perguntou ele.

-Quando eu contei a ele que estava grávida, ele tentou me matar. – Disse Calypso ainda chorando.

-Calma, - Disse Jack – foi só um sonho.

-Mas, e se isso realmente acontecer? – Perguntou ela – E se ele deixar de me amar?

-Isso não vai acontecer. – Disse Jack – E se acontecer, eu protejo você. Agora volte a dormir.

Jack saiu da cabine.

-O quê aconteceu? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Ela está bem? – Perguntou Laís.

-Ela está bem – Disse Jack – Voltem a dormir.

Elizabeth voltou para o convés inferior, Laís continuou parada na frente de Jack.

-O quê foi? – Perguntou ele – Se não acredita em mim, entre lá e veja você mesma.

-Eu quero que você diga porque ela estava chorando. – Disse Laís – Prometi a Davy Jones que cuidaria dela, agora me conte!

Jack suspirou.

-Ela sonhou que Jones tentou mata-la quando descobriu que ela estava... – Dizia Jack.

-Tudo bem, já entendi. – Disse ela – Dios mio.

-Acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Jack.

-Eu não sei – Respondeu Laís.

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

-CALYPSO! – Exclamou Davy Jones quando escutou Calypso gritando.

-O quê foi isso? – Perguntou James.

Davy Jones começou a correr.

-Para onde você vai? – Perguntou James – O toque de recolher é daqui há alguns minutos!

-**EU VOU SAIR DESTE MALDITO LUGAR ESQUECIDO POR DEUS, E VAI SER AGORA!** – Gritou Davy Jones, sem olhar para trás.

-Se ele já não estivesse morto, ia acabar se matando! – Pensou James, apressando-se em segui-lo.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! - Estou postando o capítulo agora pq as 22:00 eu vou estar assistindo o trailer de Piratas do Caribe 4 Navegando em águas misteriosas!**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, o trailer do filme já está na minha comunidade "Davy Jones" no orkut. **

**Ela está nas comus relacionadas da comunidade "Davypso"**

**Reviews são MUITO bem-vindas à bordo**

**Captain Jones**

**VIVA À PIRATAS DO CARIBE!**

** VIVA À PIRATARIA! **

**VIVA À MINHA FANTASIA DE PIRATA QUE TALVEZ EU COLOQUE PARA ASSISTIR O TRAILER!  
**


	9. Sem saída

Davy Jones saiu da cidade, e voltou a praia o mais rápido que pode. James foi logo atrás dele. Quando Jones estava entrando no mar, James começou a gritar:

-Jones! – Gritou ele tomando fôlego – Você não pode sair da ilha!

-Será? – Perguntou Jones – Observe.

Quando Jones se virou para seguir seu caminho, ele esbarrou... em nada!

Jones caiu na água, que já estava a altura de seus joelhos. Ele se levantou e tentou seguir em frente, mas não conseguiu.

Era como se houvesse uma barreira invisível, pela qual ele não conseguia atravessar.

-Mas o quê... – Dizia Jones.

-Era isso que eu estava tentando lhe dizer... – Começou James - _Você não pode sair da ilha_. Você só pode sair se alguém _vivo _vier lhe buscar.

-Não... – Pensou Davy Jones.

Ele começou a bater com toda a sua força na "parede", numa tentativa desesperada de cruza-la.

Completamente desnorteado por não conseguir atravessa-la, deixou-se cair contra a mesma.

-O toque de recolher será em breves momentos. – Disse James.

-Volte para a cidade, - Disse Davy Jones – Eu alcanço você.

Norrington pensou se Jones estava mentindo que iria voltar para a cidade, mas James voltou mesmo assim.

-Calypso... – Pensou Davy Jones – Por favor, venha me buscar...

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Ahoy mates!**

**Bem, aqui está o capítulo 9 **

**Eu não queria dizer isso mas... Eu não sei quando o cap. 10 será postado. Se quiserem me matar por isso tudo bem! Eu estou apenas com um pequeno problema para adicionar a trilha sonora, mas quando eu adcionar, eu postarei.**

**

* * *

Reviews:  
**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Não precisa ficar louca pensando o que vai acontecer, pos o nosso capítulo 9 esta aqui!**

**Vitoria Del'amore: Você não é a única que ainda está em choque porque Calypso está grávida.**

**

* * *

**

**Captain Jones **

* * *

**(Eu não gosto da Angélica) **

**(A filha do barba negra, se alguém ainda não sabia o nome)**


	10. As lembranças vem, e vão

_Aye pessoal!_

_CAPÍTULO COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA!_

_Thinking of you – Katy Perry_

_INDISPENSAVEL! _

_**AVISO: SE VOCÊ LEITOR(A) TIVER UM CORAÇÃO MOLE, ANTES DE LER PEGUE UM CAIXA DE LENÇOS. IRÁ PRECISAR... PRINCIPALMETE SE VOCÊ TIVER PROBLEMAS COM CAPÍTULOS DE DRAMA... OU COM ESSA MÚSICA DA KATY...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**(No dia seguinte)**

Calypso estava novamente apoiada na amurada do Guardião. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no pesadelo que teve.

E se aquele pesadelo estivesse certo? E se Davy Jones começasse a odiá-la? Calypso tremia só de pensar nisso.

Naquele momento, só lhe restavam as lembranças que tinha ao lado de Davy Jones.

-Maldito seja o dia em que lhe deixei esperando naquela praia! - Pensou Calypso – Maldito seja também o dia em que lhe pedi para levar as almas ao outro lado! Maldito seja...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Um casal apaixonado passeava em uma praia, aproveitando ao máximo cada momento que estavam passando juntos._

_No caminho, cantavam uma música conhecida por todos:_

_-Nós somos perversos, malvados demais, bebei amigos yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, eu sou um pirata sim..._

_Um lindo por do sol se passava atrás deles, mas estavam ocupados demais aproveitando o fato de estarem juntos. Pelo menos, um deles estava. _**(N/A: LIGUEM A MÚSICA)**

_Comparações são facilmente feitas, uma vez que você prova a perfeição _

_É como uma maça pendurada no galho mais alto de uma árvore_

_Eu peguei a mais suculenta, e eu ainda tenho a semente._

-_Eu te amo! – Disse Davy Jones – Eu te amo!_

_-Eu sei. – Disse Calypso._

_Davy Jones beijou Calypso apaixonadamente, e ela correspondeu ao beijo._

_-Eu faço qualquer coisa por você – Disse ele beijando Calypso novamente._

_-Qualquer coisa? – Perguntou ela roçando seus lábios nos dele._

_-É só você pedir – Disse Jones._

_-Seja o guia das almas. – Disse Calypso._

_Porque quando eu estou com ele_

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Pensando em você_

_O que eu faria se fosse você _

_Que estivesse passando a noite comigo?_

_Eu queria que eu estivesse olhando nos seus olhos_

_- O quê? – Perguntou ele._

_-Leve as almas daqueles que morrem no mar para o outro lado. – Dizia Calypso – Por dez anos você não poderá ir em terra, mas quando for, eu serei sua, por um dia inteiro._

_-Eu... – Dizia Jones._

_-Se você aceitar, eu serei sua para sempre. – Dizia ela – Se negar, eu irei embora, e você nunca mais me verá. Você aceita?_

_-Eu aceito. – Disse Davy Jones – Por você eu aceito._

_-Um dia em terra, dez anos no mar. – Disse Calypso beijando Davy Jones – Agora vá. Eu lhe esperarei aqui._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-O quê eu fiz? – Perguntou-se Calypso

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

Davy Jones voltou para a praia, ele praticamente vivia lá. Voltava para a cidade apenas ao toque de recolher.

_Você disse que há toneladas de peixes na águas_

_Então das águas eu vou provar_

_Ele beijou meus lábios, e eu provei da sua boca_

_Ele me puxou pra perto_

_Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma_

-Por favor Calypso, - Pensava ele – Não me deixe como antes...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_O Holandês Voador se aproximava da costa, enquanto isso seu capitão esta à pensar em sua amada._

_Quando ele desembarcou, não a viu em lugar algum._

_-Onde ela está? – Pensou Davy Jones – Ela deveria estar aqui!_

_Ele decidiu esperar. As horas se passavam, e nada. Até que o sol começou a se por._

_-Não pode ser... – Dizia ele - Não pode ser..._

_-CALYPSO! – Gritou Jones com toda a força de seus pulmões, em seguida caindo de joelhos na areia._

_A dor de seu coração partido era insuportável, ele sentia-se como se não pudesse mais viver. Mas ela não era forte o bastante para mata-lo._

_Davy Jones levou uma mão ao peito._

_-Eu não agüento mais isso... – Disse ele enquanto rios de lágrimas escorriam em sua face._

_-Chega. – Disse Jones_

_Ele pegou uma adaga que carregava em seu cinto, e a levou até o peito._

_Agora a lição está aprendida_

_Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada_

_Eu achava que você devia saber..._

_-É por você que faço isso... – Sussurrou Davy Jones – Calypso..._

_Em seguida, ele a cravou em seu peito, e começou a abri-lo. Seu sangue era derramado em litros na areia. Depois de alguns segundos de agonia, Davy Jones estava com seu coração batendo em uma das mãos. Ele fora cruelmente arrancado pela dor de um amor infeliz._

_Ele se levantou lentamente, olhando para o seu coração pulsante._

_-Deste dia em diante, eu prometo nunca mais amar... – Prometeu Davy Jones._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Espero que você ainda venha me buscar... – Disse Davy Jones.

-Espero que você ainda me ame... – Disse Calypso.

_Seus olhos_

_Olhando nos seus olhos, olhando nos seus olhos_

_Você não vai vir arrombar a porta, _

_E me levar embora?_

_Sem mais erros_

_Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar_

_Ficar..._

_

* * *

_**Aye pessoal!**

**Este capítulo retratou a história do personagem menos compreendido da franquia.**

**Admitam, são poucas as pessoas que compreendem o nosso (meu) Davyzinho...**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Eu sei... deu uma pena danada do Davy. **

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Nosso décimo capítulo já está aki. Não se preocupe.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo.**

* * *

**Captain Jones **


	11. Medo

Elizabeth não era vidente, mas podia ver que algo abalava Calypso.

-Jack! – Chamou Elizabeth.

-O quê foi Lizzie? – Perguntou Jack.

-Há alguma coisa acontecendo com Calypso – Disse Elizabeth – Você pode ir falar com ela?

-Por que _eu _tenho que falar com ela? – Perguntou ele.

-Porque você a conhece a mais tempo, por favor Jack... – Pedia ela.

-Tudo bem! – Disse Jack – Eu vou!

Jack se aproximou de Calypso, que quando notou a presença dele, secou suas lágrimas rapidamente.

-Como vai? – Perguntou Jack para Calypso – Sabe...

-Jack, o quê está tentando descobrir? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu? Tentando descobrir algo? Claro que não! – Disse Jack.

-Não minta. – Disse ela.

-Elizabeth acha que alguma coisa está perturbando você. – Respondeu ele.

-É claro que algo está me perturbando! – Disse Calypso – Acabei de descobrir que estou grávida. E o pai do meu filho está...

Ela parou subitamente de falar. Jack percebendo o quanto a morte de Davy Jones estava afetando ela, a abraçou.

-Eu tenho medo Jack. – Disse Calypso.

-Medo? – Perguntou Jack – Do quê.

-Do que acontecerá quando eu contar para ele. – Respondeu Calypso.

-Ele te ama, Calypso. – Disse Jack – Tenho certeza de que quando você contar para ele que está... _deste jeito_, ele vai te amar mais do que nunca.

-Como você pode saber? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu apenas sei. – Respondeu ele – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Jones continuou amando você. Não será agora que isso mudará.

-Obrigado, Jack. – Disse Calypso.

-É para isso que servem os amigos – Disse Jack


	12. Decisões erradas

**(Na cidade dos mortos)**

Davy Jones não conseguia se conformar com o fato de estar preso naquele lugar.

-Eu tenho que sair daqui, Eu tenho que sair daqui... – Era tudo que Davy Jones conseguia pensar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som semelhante a um sino. Era o toque de recolher.

-Já chega! - Disse ele para si mesmo - Eu vou embora daqui, com ou sem toque de recolher, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! **(N/A: Como pode ser a ultima coisa que ele fará? Ele já está morto)**

James que estava observando a cena ao longe pensou:

-Maldição. Se nada de ruim havia acontencido, _agora_ irá acontecer!

James seguiu Davy Jones.

Para variar, ele estava voltando para a praia novamente.

**(Na praia)**

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**desculpem pelo capítulo curto.**

**temos um noticia que talvez preocupe alguns, mas para outros, não será de grande importancia:**

**Eu não gostaria de dizer isso, mas...**

**_Nossa fic está quase na metade._**

**Eu sei, é horrivel saber que estamos quase na metade!**

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

Captain Jones


	13. Decisões erradas II

Davy Jones voltou a praia, ele andou até encontrar novamente a "barreira" que era a única coisa que o separava de sua liberdade.

-Calypso. - Disse ele - Onde você está?

Naquele momento, um ruído pode ser escutado. Davy Jones desembainhou sua espada.

-Quem está ai? - Perguntou ele - James? É você seu mala-sem-alça?

Nada.

-Norrington, isso não tem a menor graça! - Exclamou Jones furioso.

De repente, e como que surgindo do nada, um grupo de homens trajados de preto apareceram, e atacaram Davy Jones.

A luta começou.

Mas, por estarem em maior número, cercaram Davy Jones, que foi desarmado, amarrado, e vendado.

-Eu _disse_ para ele não sair depois do toque de recolher. _Eu disse! - _Pensou James, que novamente estava apenas observando a cena ao longe.

James os seguiu, ele tentava escutar o que eles estavam falando, mas não conseguia. A té que eles chegaram em um lugar que parecia ser uma prisão, só que era muito maior. Quase uma fortaleza.

-Ah não... - Pensou James - Qualquer lugar menos aqui...

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Ahoy mates!**

**Bem, eu gostaria novamente de agradecer aos meus queridos leitores do fundo do meu já arrancado, trancado, e enterrado coração. Que está muito bem escondido dentro de um baú. (O Davy me inspirou a fazer isso)**

**Sem vcs, eu não sei o que seria da fic.**

**Amo todos vocês!**

**Captain Jones  
**


	14. Aprisionado

Eles levaram Davy Jones para dentro da prisão. Jones por estar vendado, não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava.

-Senhor, - Disse um dos homens que havia atacado Jones - Este... homem ou monstro, foi capturado na praia depois do toque de recolher.

-Tirem a venda dele - Ordenou alguém para o outro.

Davy Jones ficou incredulo. Ele sabia muito bem quem era o dono daquela voz. Aquela voz que ele tanto odiava. Que tanto o irritava...

Quando retiraram a venda de seus olhos, suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

-Beckett. - Disse Davy Jones com ódio em sua voz.

-Davy Jones, - Dizia Beckett - Há quanto tempo, não?

-Seu canalha do inferno. - Disse Jones.

-Não está feliz em encontrar um velho amigo? - Perguntou Beckett.

-_Amigo? - _Perguntou Jones - A unica coisa que você fez, foi infernizar a minha vida!

-Você chama aquilo de vida? - Perguntou ele - Ou melhor, _chamava._

-Se eu não estivesse com minhas mãos amarradas, eu acabaria com você. - Disse Jones.

-Então hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte - Disse Beckett sorrindo.

-Senhor Smith. - Chamou Beckett.

Neste momento, um homem entrou lá, e esse homem, era alguém que Davy Jones não achou que fosse ver novamente.

-John Smith? - Perguntou Jones - _Daniel John Smith?_

-Ainda lembra de mim? - Perguntou Daniel.

-Por acaso estamos na reunião anual das pessoas que me odeiam? - Perguntou Jones.

-Não, nós não estamos. - Respondeu Daniel.

-Senhor Smith, prenda ele na cela. - Disse Beckett.

Davy Jones foi empurrado pela porta que Daniel havia entrado, para a escuridão umida do interior da prisão.

Lá, havia uma entrada para um corredor estreito, que estava sendo vigiada por dois guardas.

-Tranquem ele. - Disse Daniel para os guardas.

Jones foi empurrado pelo corredor estreito, que tinha algumas celas de um dos lados. Uma das portas de barras de ferro foi aberta e ele foi jogado lá dentro.

-Maravilha! - Pensou Davy Jones - Agora tudo está perfeito!

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**O quê será que Davy fará? ainda mais agora que Daniel John Smith e Beckett se uniram em uma parceria medonha.**

**Só lendo p/ saber...**

**Captain Jones  
**


	15. Reencontros

**(No Guardião da águas)**

Havia amanhecido há poucas horas, mas a tripulação ja estava à postos.

-Terra à vista! - Gritou Marty.

-Finalmente! - Exclamaram Jack e Elizabeth.

-Barbossa pegou uma luneta para observar melhor a ilha.

-Jack - Dizia ele - Eu não quero lhe desapontar, mas esta ilha é deserta.

-Quem disse que Davy Jones não está na ilha, por ela ser deserta? - Perguntou Laís.

-Ela tem razão - Disse Jack

-Vamos desembarcar. - Disse Calypso.

Quando eles chegaram a costa, a tripulação toda desembarcou.

-Não vejo Jones, não vejo ninguém. - Disse Elizabeth

-Ele está aqui. - Disse Calypso.

-Como sabe? - Perguntaram Pintel e Ragetti.

-Eu posso sentir isso - Respondeu ela.

-Capitão! - Chamou o papagaio de Cotton.

-O quê? - Perguntou Jack

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Elizabeth notou a presença de alguém.

-James! - Exclamou Elizabeth, correndo até ele e o abraçando.

-Elizabeth! - Disse James incrivelmente surpreso em ve-la.

-Com você... - Dizia ela.

-Você está morta? - Perguntou James.

-Não, eu não estou - Respondeu Elizabeth.

-Se você está viva, o quê está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou ele - E sozinha?

-E quem disse que ela está sozinha? - Perguntou Jack se aproximando com o restante da tripulação.

-Espere um minuto... - Disse James - Vocês vieram buscar Davy Jones?

-Você sabe onde ele está? - Perguntaram Calypso e Laís, abrindo caminho entre a tripulação.

-Qual de vocês é Calypso? - Perguntou James.

Laís voltou para onde estava entre a tripulação.

-Sou eu. - Disse Calypso.

-Jones faloou muito sobre você e... - Dizia James.

-Você pode, pelo amor de Deus dizer onde ele está? - Perguntaram Laís e Barbossa.

-Detesto ser portador de más noticias... - Disse James

**(Quinze minutos depois...)**

-Ele foi capturado? - Perguntou Calypso.

-Sim - Respondeu James.

-Por Beckett e Daniel John Smith? - Perguntou Laís.

-Sim - Respondeu James novamente.

-Ele pperdeu o juízo? - Perguntou Jack.

-Por acaso vou ter que explicar tudo outra vez? - Perguntou James.

-Temos que salva-lo - Disse Calypso

-E rapido! - Disse Elizabeth

-E isso não é o pior... - Disse James.

-O quê é então? - Perguntou Barbossa.

-Beckett mantem os prisioneiros apenas até ele decidir qual será a sentença - Disse James

-Sentença? - Perguntou Calypso preocupada.

-Mas... todos aqui já não estão mortos? - Perguntou Jack.

-Mortos ou não, Beckett não liga. - Disse James.

-Dios mio. - Disse Laís.

-Mesmo morto, ele continua tentando acabar com a pirataria. - Disse Gibbs.

-Você conhece algum meio para salvarmos Jones? - Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Tem um jeito... - Disse James.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! **

**Pela milhonézima vez, agradeço a todos os meus queridos e amados leitores. Sem vcs, isto não seria possivel.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	16. Duvidas e vingança

Davy Jones estava tentando abrir a fechadura da cela já tinha uma hora.

-Velho truque que aprendi em Cingapura - Pensou Jones - Ou será que foi em Nova Orleans? Não importa.

Ficando frustrado, enfiou o pedaço de metal retorcido com força na fechadura. Ele quebrou com um estalo ruidoso. Os dois pedaços voaram para fora da cela em direções opostas.

-Maldição! - Disse ele sentando-se no chão - Pior do que isso não pode ficar.

-Na verdade, pode ficar _muito _pior. - Disse Daniel.

-O quê você quer? - Perguntou Jones.

-Eu só vim lhe dizer que sua sentença já foi decidida, - Dizia Daniel - e ela será realizada esta tarde, antes do anoitecer.

-Sentença? - Perguntou Davy Jones levantando-se - Pelo o que eu sei já estou morto.

-E quem liga para isso? - Perguntou ele - Haverá uma sentença, você estando morto ou não.

-Quando eu sair daqui, você e Beckett irão me pagar. - Disse Jones.

-Você não vai a lugar algum - Disse Daniel.

-Você é que pensa. - Respondeu Jones - Fique sabendo que há qualquer momento...

-Calypso irá aparecer e vocês dois irão embora? - Perguntou Daniel

-Como sabe? - Perguntou Jones surpreso.

-Você chamou por ela a noite inteira enquanto dormia. - Respondeu Daniel - Ela não virá lhe buscar.

-Ela me ama! - Disse Jones furioso - E ela_ vem _me buscar!

-Se ela te amasse já teria vindo! - Disse ele - Você está na ilha a quanto tempo? Um mês? Admita, se fosse para ela vir, ela já teria vindo.

-Sim, eu estou aqui tem um mês. - Dizia Jones - Mas ela me ama, e eu tenho certeza de que ela virá!

-Pelo amor de Deus! - Disse Daniel - Ela deve estar com outro neste exato momento!

Davy Jones deu um soco em Daniel, derrubando-o no chão. Daniel olhou para ele.

-Se não fossem pelas barras você estaria sem a cabeça! - Disse Jones furioso.

-Aproveite o tempo que lhe resta! - Disse Daniel se levantando, e indo embora.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Gritou Davy Jones - QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI VOCÊ E BECKETT ME PAGARÃO! EU JURO!

Ele foi para um canto da cela e sentou lá.

-Calypso _virá, _tenho certeza. - Pensou ele.

Neste momento, as palavras de John Smith se repetiram em sua mente.

-Não. Ela não vai me deixar. - Disse Jones.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Se ela te amasse já teria vindo! - Disse Daniel John Smith - Você está na ilha a quanto tempo? Um mês? Admita, se fosse para ela vir, ela já teria vindo._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Estava havendo uma guerra de sentimentos dentro de Davy Jones. Por um instante, ele pensou se Calypso realmente o amava.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Davy... – Disse Calypso._

_-Sim amor? – Perguntou Jones._

_-Eu te amo. – Disse Calypso, tocando delicadamente o rosto de seu amado._

_-Eu também te amo. – Disse Davy Jones, beijando a mulher que amava._

_**FIM DO FASHBACK**_

-Ela não faria isso... - Pensava Jones - Ela não teria coragem...

Mas um pensamento começou a perturba-lo:

Ela já havia o abandonado uma vez. Quem disse que ela não o abandonaria novamente?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Pelo amor de Deus! - Disse Daniel - Ela deve estar com outro neste exato momento!_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Uma lágrima solitaria surgiu em um de seus olhos, logo em seguida, escorreu por seu rosto.

_-Ela já me abandonou..._ - Sussurrou Davy Jones para si mesmo, secando a única lágrima que havia em seu rosto com um de seus tentáculos.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! **

**Este capítulo teve cenas mar-can-tes! e um pouco dramaticas também. (Eu chorei com o Davy neste capítulo)**

_**Davy Jones perdeu as suas esperanças e acha que Calypso não irá voltar. E agora?**_

_**Bem, vcs já sabem a resposta: (apenas lendo p/ saber)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Não precisa ficar curiosa, o próximo capítulo irá responder sua pergunta...**

**

* * *

****LEITORA DESAPARECIDA**

**Victoria Del´amore (Onde vc está? Estou preocupada!)**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM-VINDAS À BORDO DE NOSSA FIC  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	17. Ao resgate!

**(Algumas horas depois...)**

Davy Jones havia adormecido no canto da cela enquanto chorava. Pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dez anos.

Até que ele foi acordado pelo som das barras da cela sendo abertas. Ele abriu os seus olhos lentamente, e olhou na direção das barras, onde Daniel John Smith e Beckett estava parados.

-Chegou a hora - Disse Beckett.

Jones não hesitou quando Daniel amarrou suas mãos, e o levou para fora da cela.

Ele não ligava mais. Achava que tinha perdido a única coisa que o mantinha vivo:

Calypso, sua eterna amada.

Jones pensava que seu eterno amor, a mulher a quem ele havia entregue seu coração, tinha o abandonado. _Outra vez._

Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que não percebia mais o que se passava ao seu redor.

Quando eles chegaram ao que devia ser o patio da prisão, Jones viu uma forca, e deduziu que aquela seria sua sentença.

-Quais são suas últimas palavras? - Perguntou Beckett sorrindo vitoriosamente.

-Vá para o inferno. - Disse Davy Jones.

Beckett ordenou que os guardas levassem Jones para a forca. Quando a corda foi colocada em seu pescoço, uma das paredes da prisão explodiu.

-O quê diabos foi isso? - Perguntaram Beckett e Daniel.

-**ATACAR!** - Gritaram Jack e James.

Neste momento, a tripulação do Pérola Negra surgiu, totalmente preparada para a batalha.

-ACABEM COM ELES, BANDO DE INUTEIS! - Ordenou Daniel.

-Sparrow! - Disse Beckett furioso, desembainhando sua espada, e atacando Jack.

-Ora,ora - Dizia Jack - Se não é o _ex-lorde_ Cutler Beckett.

-Ria enquanto pode Jack Sparrow! - Disse Beckett.

-Não faltou um _capitão _nesta sua frase? - Perguntou Jack

Barbossa atacou Daniel, e os dois começaram a duelar.

Laís, James e o restante da tripulação começaram a lutar contra os guardas que os atacavam.

Davy Jones que estava com suas mãos amarradas, e com a corda da forca em seu pescoço, olhava para a luta, procurando desesperadamente por Calypso.

Neste instante, Calypso subiu na forca, ficando cara-a-cara com Davy Jones.

-Calypso! - Exclamou Davy Jones extremamente feliz em ver sua amada novamente.

-Davy! - Exclamou Calypso.

Foi como se todos os outros tivessem desaparecido, e apenas os dois estivessem ali.

-Meu Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta! - Disse Calypso abraçando Davy Jones

-Eu também senti sua falta! - Disse Jones - Eu abraçaria você, mas estou com as mãos amarradas e prestes a ser enforcado.

Calypso pegou sua espada, e cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos de Jones, ele tirou a corda de seu pescoço, e em seguida abraçou Calypso.

-Eu achei que ficaria louco sem você. - Disse Jones ainda abraçado em Calypso.

-Eu também achei isso meu amor, - Disse ela - _eu também..._

-Sem querer interromper o momento "romantico", mas estamos em meio à uma luta. - Disse Laís

-Pegue - Disse James dando uma espada e uma arma para Jones.

-Agradeça à James por ter conseguido encontra-las neste lugar - Disse Calypso.

Barbossa derrubou Daniel, pegou uma arma, e apontou-lhe para a cabeça.

-Não,não,não... - Dizia Daniel

-Qual é o problema? - Perguntou Barbossa - Pelo o que eu sei você já está morto.

Sem dó, nem piedade, ele puxou o gatilho, acertando em cheio a cabeça de Daniel.

Jack que estava lutando com Beckett, teve sua atenção desviada por Davy Jones que o chamava.

-Jack, não chegue perto dele! - Dizia Jones.

-Por que não? - perguntou Jack.

_-Porque quem vai acabar com ele sou eu_ - Respondeu Jones.

-À vontade - Disse Jack sorrindo.

-Eu prometi que quando saisse daquela cela, eu acabaria com você - Dizia Jones - E eu cumpro as promeças que faço.

-Boa sorte em tentar cumprir esta - Disse Beckett atacando Jones.

O combate entre os dois começou. Jack observou-os duelando, os dois golpeando e bloqueando de igual para igual. Jack estava pasmo pela velocidade da luta. O clagor das espadas atraiu a atenção de todos à luta dos dois.

Beckett era um exímio espadachim, rápido coma lâmina, forte nos golpes. Mas Davy Jones era ainda melhor. Ele conseguia bloquear todos os golpes e prever todos os movimentos de Beckett.

-Eu devia ter apunhalado seu coração há dez anos atrás quando tive a chance! - Rosnou Beckett - Você realmente não vale nada, Davy Jones.

-É no que gosto de acreditar - Respondeu Jones com um sorriso sinistro.

Beckett ergueu a espada acima da cabeça e trouxe-a para baixo com toda sua força...

...mas Davy Jones sacou uma adaga e, cruzando-a com sua espada, aparou o golpe. com um grito de gelar o sangue, ele puxou as duas lâminas, arrancando a espada de Beckett de suas mãos e fazendo-a voar pelos ares. Então ele o chutou nas costelas. Quando Beckett caiu, Jones guardou sua espada, e pegou a adaga, pronto para cortar a garganta de Beckett.

Todos os presentes assistiam a cena de olhos arregalaods.

-Corte logo minha garganta - Disse Beckett - Eu sei que você quer.

-Tem razão, _eu quero_ - Respondeu Jones - Mas isso não faria de mim uma pessoa melhor do que você.

Davy Jones guardou sua adaga. Ele olhou para Beckett, e lhe deu um forte soco, deixando-o inconciente.

-Apartir deste momento, cada suspiro que você der, é um presente meu - Disse Davy Jones.

Os homens de Beckett largaram suas armas, desistindo de lutar.

Depois que a tripulação os prendeu nas celas, James foi falar com Jack.

-Sparrow, você sente falta do Pérola Negra? - Perguntou James

-Um pouco. - Disse Jack - Por que?

-Me siga então. - Disse James - Tenho uma supresa para você e o restante da tripulação.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Ahoy mates!**

**Bem, este capítulo literalmente teve duelos até a última virgula dele.**

**Agora, aquelas malditas perguntas que sempre fazem no final dos desenho animados:

* * *

**

**_Agora que Davy Jones está de volta, será que Calypso contará à ele que está grávida?_**

**_Qual será a surpresa que James tem?_**

**_Será que Davy Jones irá reagir bem quando souber que Calypso está grávida?_**

**_descubra nos próximos capítulo!_**

**_

* * *

_Eu se fosse vcs também iria ler os próximos capítulo, ou vocês irão se lamentar muito, muito mesmo. Savvy?**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: Será que tem algum leitor que não chorou junto do Davy?**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Os próximos capítulos serão imperdiveis, conto com vc.**

**

* * *

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo.

Captain Jones


	18. De volta ao Pérola Negra

A tripulação começou a seguir James pela ilha, porem, nenhum deles sabia para onde estavam indo.

Após muito tempo de caminhada, o olhar de Jack se iluminou.

-PÉROLA! - Exclamou Jack, correndo até seu navio.

-Eu senti sua falta meu amor... - Dizia Jack.

-Quer dizer que o Pérola é o seu amor? - Perguntou Elizabeth, fingindo estar ofendida.

-Depois de você Lizzie. - Dise Jack sorrindo.

O Pérola Negra estava ali. Intacto. Como se fosse recém-construido.

-Você tinha razão. - Disse James para Davy Jones.

-Sobre o quê? - Perguntou ele.

-A morte não é permanente para você - Respondeu James - É uma pena que eu tive a mesma sorte.

-Está errado. - Disse Elizabeth.

-Como assim? - Perguntou James.

-Venha conosco no Pérola - Disse ela.

-E voltar a vida? - Perguntou James - Eu não sei se me acostumaria novamente.

-Por favor James. - Pediu Elizabeth - Por todos esses anos que nos conhecemos.

James sorriu e concordou.

A tripulação subiu à bordo do Pérola, e zarpou logo em seguida.

Davy Jones ficou observando a ilha desaparecer conforme se afastavam.

-E então? - Perguntou Laís para Calypso - Quando irá contar para ele?

-Ainda hoje. - Respondeu Calypso - Esse segredo não pode ser mais guardado.

-Eu conheço Davy Jones - Dizia Laís - é melhor você contar _agora. _Ou não terá outra chance. **(N/A: Se conheço... Conheço é apelido!)**

-Tem razão. - Disse Calypso.

-Jack! - Chamou Calypso, indo em direção à ele.

**

* * *

**

**Aye pessoal!**

**Novamente, as perguntas que ninguém aguenta mais.**

_Será que Calypso contará para Davy Jones que está grávida?_

_O quê acontecerá?_

_Você quer saber sobre isso?_

_Descubra tudo isso **e muito mais** no próximo capítulo._

_

* * *

_Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo.

Captain Jones


	19. Você precisa saber

_**Capítulo com direito à TRILHA SONORA!**_

_Te amo - Rihanna_

INDISPENSAVEL!

_**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS "HOT" CUIDADO QUANDO ESTIVEREM LENDO!**_

_**

* * *

**_-Jack! - Chamou Calypso, indo em direção à ele.

-O quê foi? - Perguntou Jack.

-Preciso de um favor... - Dizia ela

-Você quer a cabine do Pérola emprestada, para contar à Jones que está grávida. - Disse Jack.

-Como sabe? - Perguntou Calypso.

-Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow - Respondeu ele sorrindo - Vá contar a ele. Leve o tempo que precisar.

Calypso foi em direção à Davy Jones e suspirou.

_-Seja corajosa, Calypso. _- Ela pensou

-Davy, nós precisamos conversar. - Disse Calypso - _À sós._

Eles foram para à cabine de Jack

**(Na cabine)**

-Davy... - Dizia Calypso - Há uma coisa que você precisa saber...

-Não diga nada. - Disse Davy Jones aproximando-se - Agora eu só quero seus lábios junto aos meus...

Ele beijou Calypso apaixonadamente, e ela correspondeu imediatamente ao beijo.

-Eu achei que nunca mais veria você - Disse Jones beijando Calypso novamente.

-Eu também achei isso - Disse Calypso.

-Você estava dizendo que eu tenho que saber sobre algo - Disse Jones

-Sim - Respondeu ela.

-E... o quê seria? - Perguntou Jones

Calypso ficou arrepiada. Ele havia falado exatamente da mesma forma que em seu pesadelo.

-Eu... - Dizia ela - Eu estou...

-Você está o quê? - Perguntou ele.

Calypso permaneceu em silêncio.

-Você está o quê? - Perguntou Jones novamente.

-Eu estou... - Dizia Calypso - Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja bem.

-Não faz ideia de como senti sua falta... - Dizia Jones

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, Calypso o beijou.

-Esqueça isso, o importante é que nós estamos juntos, e nada irá nos separar. - Disse ela, roçando seus lábios nos dele, e em seguida o beijando.

_-Eu sou uma medrosa! - _Pensou Calypso - _Eu devia ter contado!_

Porém, Calypso não conseguia pensar direito, pois estava completamente hipnotizada pelos beijos de Davy Jones.

Os dois deistaram na cama de Jack, e Davy Jones ficou sobre Calypso. **(N/A: LIGUEM... A ... MUSICA!)**

Davy Jones começou a abrir o vestido de Calypso, durante um beijo intenso. E Calypso, abriu a camisa dele**.**

O que ambos mais queriam naquele momento, era aproveitar que estavam novamente juntos.

_Te amo, te amo_  
_Ela diz para mim, eu ouço a dor em sua voz_

Davy Jones precisava de Calypso, e precisava naquele instante. Ele não fazia ideia, de que Calypso estava carregando um filho dele.

_Então ela diz "te amo",_  
_em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha cintura_  
_Eu disse que não,_  
_Ela chora...Te amo _

_Eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,_  
_mas deixe-me ir..._  
_Minha alma chora, sem perguntar a razão..._  
_Eu disse "te amo"_

_Alguém me diga o que ela disse..._  
_Não significa i Love you?_  
_Acho que significa i Love you_  
_Não significa i Love you?_

Calypso deixou-se entregar as caricias de Davy Jones. Ela havia entregue à seu amado não somente seu corpo, mas também sua alma.

_Me trouxe pra praia, dançamos na água_

_Comecei a sair_

_Ela me implora e pergunta por que_

_Acabou._

Ainda assim, sentia-se culpada por não ter dito a verdade para ele. Mas agora o que ela mais queria era ficar ao lado de Jones.

_Minha alma chora, sem perguntar a razão..._  
_Eu disse "te amo"_ _Alguém me diga o que ela disse..._  
_Não significa i Love you?_

Davy Jones beijava delicadamente o pescoço de Calypso, e ia subindo de encontro aos seus lábios.

_Sim, nós podemos dançar_

_Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com suas mãos_

_Me observe a noite toda_

_Vou me mexer sob a luz_

_Porque eu entendo_

_Que todos nós precisamos de amor_

_E eu não tenho medo, de sentir o amor_

_Mas eu não sinto desta maneira_

Enquanto as mãos de Calypso acariciavam o peito e as costas de Jones, ele passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

Davy Jones sussurrou no ouvido de Calypso:

-Eu te amo, Calypso...

-Eu também te amo Davy... – Disse Calypso beijando seu amado.

_Minha alma chora, sem perguntar a razão...  
Eu disse "te amo" Alguém me diga o que ela disse...  
Não significa i Love you?_  
_Acho que significa i Love you _

_Não significa i Love you?_

_Acho que significa i Love you _

_Te amo, _

_Te amo _

_Não significa i Love you?_

_

* * *

_**Simplesmente 'HOT"**

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: Quem não ama uma bela pancadaria? Eu adoro uma bela luta!**

**

* * *

Leitora desaparecida:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa (Donde tu estas?)**

**

* * *

REVIEWS SÃO MAIS DO QUE BEM-VINDAS À BORDO**

**Captain Jones**


	20. Problemas à vista

**(Na manhã seguinte)**

O sol começou a nascer, e logo, seus primeiros raios de luz começaram a iluminar o Caribe, revelando um casal apaixonado que havia passado uma noite de prazer à bordo do navio Pérola Negra.

Davy Jones acordou e abriu seus olhos, em seguida, olhou para Calypso, que dormia tranquilamente sobre seu peito.

-Não se preocupe me amor... Eu nunca irei deixar nada de ruim acontecer à você – Disse Davy Jones acariciando os cabelos de sua amada. – _Nunca..._

Calypso acordou, e olhou para Davy Jones.

-Bom dia meu amor - Disse Jones sorrindo.

-Bom dia – Disse Calypso – Davy, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, uma coisa da qual eu já decia ter contado.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele.

Calypso suspirou e então disse:

-Eu estou...

Neste momento, James entrou correndo na cabine, foi quando percebeu a presença de Jones e Calypso.

-Interrompi alguma coisa? – Perguntou James. **(N/A: SIM!)**

-Não – Responderam os dois.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-O Holandês Voador está se aproximando. – Respondeu James.

Davy Jones e Calypso trocaram um olhar de preocupação.

-James, você pode sair da cabine? – Disse Jones.

James saiu da cabine.

Davy Jones se levantou, e começou a se vestir.

-Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu vou ir falar com Turner – Ele respondeu.

-Não! – Ela exclamou se levantando e começando a se vestir também – Você não pode ir!

-Você não percebe que enquanto isso não acabar não estaremos seguros? – Perguntou Jones – Esta história tem que terminar. **(N/A: Por que? Todo mundo ama Para sempre Pirata!)**

Ele beijou Calypso, e quando seus lábios se separaram ele disse:

-Eu te amo. – Dizendo isso, ele saiu da cabine.

-Amaldiçoada seja eu por não ter contado quando tive a chance! – Disse ela para si mesma.

**(Fora da cabine)**

-Vejam só quem finalmente saiu daquela cabine! – Disse Jack.

Jones o ignorou por completo. Pegou sua luneta, e observou o Holandês, que se aproximava rapidamente.

-Soltar âncora! – Disse ele para a tripulação.

-Ficou malucou? – Perguntou Jack.

-Não mais do que você. – Respondeu Jones – E além disso, esta história tem que terminar...

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**outra vez: Por que? Todo mundo ama Para sempre Pirata!)**

**Eu não queria dizer isso:**

**Para sempre Pirata "3" está acabando! (Cry)**

**

* * *

Acompanhem nossa fic pelo Orkut também. Lá vc leitor(a) encontrará vários tópicos e enquetes sobre nossa trilogia.**

**O link está no meu perfil.**

**

* * *

**_**Aviso: Quando nossa fic terminar, teremos uma...**_

_**TAM, TAM, TAM... (Faz de conta que é som de tambores) **_

_**RETROSPECTIVA COM OS MELHORES MOMENTOS DE PARA SEMPRE PIRATA 1, 2, E 3!**__ (Com direito a trilha sonora!)_

_**E VC LEITOR(A) PODE ESCOLHER QUAIS SERÃO OS MOMENTOS QUE APARECERÃO! **_

_É Fácil, vc só tem que dizer qual momento vc gostaria de ver no tópico "Decisão melhores momentos" da comunidade Davypso, ou deixar uma review dizendo qual momento vc gostaria de ver na retrospectiva!_

_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**

**Reviews são bem-vinda à bordo! **


	21. O retorno de Turner

A tripulação baixou âncora, esperaram o Holandês Voador se aproximar.

Novamente, como já havia acontecido antes, a tripulação do Pérola Negra foi cercada, exceto por Davy Jones, e logo em seguida Will Turner surgiu no convés.

-Ora,ora,ora – Dizia Will – Se não é o _ex-capitão_ do Holandês Voador, mais uma vez de volta dos mortos! Como você consegue enganar a morte?

Calypso e Elizabeth que ficaram na cabine de Jack, abriram levemente a porta, para tentar ver o quê estava acontecendo no convés.

-Eu tenho meus truques. – Respondeu Jones – Qual é motivo de sua humilde visita?

-O mesmo motivo de antes. – Respondeu ele – Nós fizemos um acordo, é hora de você cumprir sua parte.

-Debito foi pago. – Disse Jones.

-Com sua morte? – Perguntou Will – Você está vivo.

-Feche os olhos e finja que é tudo um pesadelo. – Respondeu Jones sorrindo.

-Manda ver Jones! – Gritou Laís, em uma tentativa de incentivar um duelo entre os dois. **(N/A: Eu faço muito isso!)**

-Laís, como é bom revê-la – Disse Will se aproximando dela

-Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – Disse Laís.

-Quando esteve à bordo do meu navio você se aproveitou de minha hospitalidade.

-Hospitalidade? – Perguntou ela – Quer dizer que você ficar me perseguindo pelo navio, e tentar me beijar era sua "hospitalidade"?

-Você tentou beijar ela? – Perguntou Jack.

-Dureza! – Disse Barbossa olhando para Will dos pés a cabeça.

-Turner, agora _realmente _você está me assustando! – Disse Jones.

-Ele está lhe por quê? – Perguntou Laís para Jones – Você já esqueceu _daquilo?_

-Não. – Respondeu ele – Mas não precisa ter feito eu pensar nisso. Ainda mais agora!

Barbossa esforçava-se para conter os risos. **(N/A: Sabendo o que aconteceu!)**

**(Na cabine)**

Elizabeth e Calypso deixaram o queixo cair.

-Ele beijou ela! – Disse Elizabeth incrédula.

-Quem diria! – Disse Calypso

**(No convés)**

-Esqueçam o maldito beijo! – Disse Will furioso – Amanhã eu poderei ir em terra, portanto, me encontrem na ilha onde eu havia enterrado o meu coração.

-Maravilha! – Disse Davy Jones quando Will e sua tripulação desapareceram, e o Holandês mergulhou nas ondas.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi, - Disse James para Laís – Turner beijou você?

-Cale a boca Norrington! – Disse Laís

Calypso saiu correndo da cabine, indo até o seu amado, e o abraçando.

Jack foi até a cabine para ver Elizabeth, e Barbossa por sua vez ria as gargalhadas. **(N/A: É bom ele não rir perto de mim!)**

A situação estava indo de mal, a pior. Agora Calypso teria de esperar a poeira baixar. Se ela contasse para Davy Jones que estava grávida, ela só iria deixa-lo preocupado.

Ela teria de contar para Jones depois que ele encontrasse Will. Isso se a situação não ficasse pior.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Para sempre Pirata "3" está acabando! (Cry)**

**Acompanhem nossa fic pelo Orkut também. Lá vc leitor(a) encontrará vários tópicos e enquetes sobre nossa trilogia.**

**O link está no meu perfil.**

_**Não se esqueçam**_

_**RETROSPECTIVA COM OS MELHORES MOMENTOS DE PARA SEMPRE PIRATA 1, 2, E 3!**__ (Com direito a trilha sonora!)_

_**E VC LEITOR(A) PODE ESCOLHER QUAIS SERÃO OS MOMENTOS QUE APARECERÃO! **_

**Captain Jones**

**Reviews são bem-vinda à bordo! **


	22. Eu não posso contar

As horas se passaram à bordo do Pérola Negra, enquanto eles rumavam em direção a ilha onde deveriam encontrar Will.

**(Tarde da noite no convés)**

Davy Jones ouviu um barulho vindo do convés, e foi até lá. Calypso estava apoiada na amurada do Pérola, chorando quase que desesperadamente. Davy Jones foi até ela.

-Calypso, - Disse ele – o quê houve?

-Davy, eu queria lhe contar uma coisa. – Disse Calypso – Mas eu não posso. Não agora.

-Por que você não pode me contar? – Perguntou Jones.

-Porque eu não quero matá-lo de preocupação. – Respondeu ela.

-E sobre o quê é? – Perguntou confuso.

-É uma coisa muito importante, tanto para você, quanto para mim. – Disse Calypso secando suas lágrimas.

-E quando pretende me contar? – Perguntou Jones.

-O mais breve possível – Ela respondeu.

Davy Jones começou a pensar qual segredo ela estava escondendo dele.

Calypso o abraçou, pensando em como seria difícil contar para ele.

-Por favor Davy, prometa uma coisa para mim. – Disse Calypso

-O quê? – Jones perguntou.

-Prometa que você nunca irá me abandonar – Pediu Calypso – Prometa por favor...

-Eu prometo – Disse Jones – E prometo também, que nunca deixarei de amar você.

-Eu precisava muito ouvir isso de você. – Disse ela.

-Eu te amo. E você sabe que nem a morte poderá mudar isso – Disse Davy Jones beijando Calypso.

_-Mas um filho ou filha pode... –_ Pensou Calypso.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Ahoy mates!**

**Para sempre Pirata "3" está acabando... **

_**Mas não esqueçam:**_

_**RETROSPECTIVA COM OS MELHORES MOMENTOS DE PARA SEMPRE PIRATA 1, 2, E 3!**__ (Com direito a trilha sonora!)_

_

* * *

_**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: Não fique ansiosa, logo Calypso contará p/ Jones. Vc vai ver. Conto com vc p/ nossa retrospestiva.**

**

* * *

**

**LEITORA DESAPARECIDA:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa (DONDE TU ESTAS?)**

**

* * *

Captain Jones**

_**Reviews são muito bem-vindas à bordo! **_


	23. Vamos lutar

Quando o Pérola Negra começou a se aproximar da ilha onde deveriam encontrar Will, era possível se ver o Holandês Voador ancorado próximo a ilha. Will estava à espera deles.

**(À bordo do Pérola Negra)**

-Não! – Exclamou Calypso – Eu vou com você!

-Nem que a água do mar fique doce! – Respondeu Davy Jones – Eu vou sozinho!

-Isso é suicídio! – Disse Jack

-Eu tenho que ir sozinho! – Disse Jones.

-Davy, se você me ama, deixe-me ir junto. – Disse Calypso.

-Fique no Pérola, é mais seguro. – Disse ele.

-Vá com alguém então! – Disse Barbossa.

-Você vai com Jones encontrar Turner, e eu fico no _meu _navio. – Disse Jack para Barbossa.

-Eu não vou deixar o _meu _navio sob o seu comando. –Disse Barbossa

-Porque não vão os dois e deixam o navio sob meu comando? – Perguntou James.

Todos olharam para James.

-Por enquanto – Disse James

Depois de mais algum tempo discutindo, decidiram seguir o plano de James.

**(Na ilha)**

Os três avistaram Will, que estava sozinho, apenas aguardando pela chegada deles.

-Fez uma ótima escolha em vir. – Disse Will – Eu não queria ter de Kraken novamente.

-Me poupe desse número Turner! – Disse Jones – Diga logo o que você quer.

-Você sabe muito bem – Disse Will – Você me deve a sua alma.

-Tecnicamente... – Dizia Jones.

-Vamos lutar – Disse Jack

-O QUÊ! – Perguntaram Davy Jones e Barbossa.

-E você morre Turner... – Disse Jack em um tom ameaçador.

-O quê diabos está fazendo Sparrow? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Apenas confie em mim Hector. – Respondeu ele.

-Ótimo – Disse Will – Lutaremos então. Preparem-se para à batalha.

Neste instante, Will desapareceu.

-FICOU MALUCO? – Perguntou Davy Jones empurrando Jack – PERDEU O POUCO DE JUIZO QUE LHE RESTAVA?

-O quê eu fiz? – Perguntou Jack

-Vamos lutar, e você morre Turner – Disse Barbossa imitando Jack

-Como pretende que nós lutemos contra o navio com maior poder de fogo do Caribe? – Perguntou Jones **(N/A: De acordo com o Google e as minha fontes, é o navio com + poder de fogo)**

-Você ainda não entenderam? – Perguntou Jack.

Davy Jones e Barbossa encararam Jack confusos.

-Hoje ele pode ir em terra, significa que quando ele recuperou o baú, ele não foi em terra para esconde-lo novamente. – Disse Jack – O coração ainda está à bordo do Holandês Voador, Savvy?

-Por isso você decidiu que iremos lutar... – Disse Barbossa.

-Enquanto todos estão distraídos lutando, vamos recuperar o coração. – Disse Jones.

-Vocês dois estão devagar, hoje – Disse Laís surgindo atrás deles.

-Por tudo que é sagrado e maldito, você pode parar de fazer isso? – Perguntou Jones.

-Digo o mesmo! – Disse Barbossa.

-Deixe-me pensar... – Disse Laís – Não! Adoro fazer isso! **(N/A: Verdade!)**

-Deixe-me ir à bordo do Holandês, porque em questão de enganar Turner, eu e Jack estamos quase empatados. – Disse Laís

-Feito! – Disseram os três.

-Vamos voltar para o Pérola. – Disse Jack


	24. O começo do fim

ALELUIA ESTOU POSTANDO! 

Me perdoem. eu estava sem net, agora curtam nosso capítulo 24!

* * *

**(No Pérola Negra)**

Quando eles retornaram ao Pérola, Jack contou sobre a batalha que iria se seguir. A tripulação ficou preocupada com o fato de enfrentarem novamente o Holandês Voador.

-Então? - Perguntou Jack para Calypso - Qual foi a reação dele?

-Bem... sobre isso... - Dizia Calypso.

-Você não contou para Davy Jones? - Perguntou Jack

-Eu não tive coragem! - Disse ela.

-Nós vamos para uma batalha, Calypso - Dizia Jack - E se acontecer algo com você ou Jones?

Jack estava certo. E se Calypso perdesse o bebê? E se ela, ou Davy Jones não voltassem de lá?

-Eu... eu não tinha pensado nisso... - Disse Calypso

-Agora é tarde. - Disse Jack - Eu não sou proficional no assunto, mas agora definitivamente não é uma boa hora para contar sobre isso a ele.

-o quê eu faço? - Perguntou Calypso

-Eu teria cuidado,_ muito_ cuidado se fosse você - Disse Jack se afastando.

-Então? - Perguntou Laís para Jack - Qual foi a reação dele?

-Ela não contou - Respondeu Jack

-O QUÊ? - Perguntou Laís incrédula

-Isso não importa agora. - Disse Jack - Vamos preparar os canhões.

-Preparem os canhões! - Gritou Laís.

-A batalha irá começar, preparem suas armas marujos! - Gritou Barbossa

-A todo o pano! - gritou James

-Icem a bandeira! - Disse Elizabeth

**(No Holandês Voador)**

-Preparem os canhões bando de ratos de convés! - Ordenava Will.

-Will, você tem certeza de que quer resolver isso em um duelo? - perguntou Bootstrap - Isso pode ser resolvido de modo pacifico.

-Pai, nós somos piratas - Disse Will - e piratas não são conhecidos por serem pacificos.

-Mas Will... - Dizia ele

-E além disso... - Dizia Will.

**(No Pérola Negra)**

-E além disso, - Dizia Davy Jones para Jack - a morte é o dia em que vale a pena viver.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**me desculpem pelo atraso!**

**mandem reviews please  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	25. Entre beijos e duelos

Me perdoem. eu estava sem net, agora curtam nosso capítulo 25!

**Aviso: este capítulo contem cenas marcantes. vcs irão ficar de queixo caido!**

* * *

O céu que estava perfeitamente claro, começou a ser coberto por nuvens carregadas, e logo a chuva se iniciou. O Pérola Negra e o Holandês Voador estavam prontos para a batalha.

-Até o mais amargo fim... - Pensou Davy Jones quando os navios começaram a se aproximar um do outro.

-FOGO! - Gritou Jack.

-FOGO! - Gritou Will

A batalha começou, quando as balas de canhões atingiram os navios, um enorme estrago foi feito em ambos.

-É tarde demais para alterarmos o curso agora marujos! - Gritou Barbossa do timão.

**(No Holandês Voador)**

-Preparar abordagem! -Disse Will

Logo, a tripulação do Holandês abordou o Pérola Negra.

**(De volta ao Pérola)**

-Jack, assuma o timão! - Disse Barbossa

Jack normalmente não obedeceria Barbossa, mas ele assumiu o timão. James e Elizabeth lutavam contra três tripulantes do Holandês Voador, e Barbossa entrou no duelo para ajuda-los.

-Laís vá para o Holandês! - Disse Jack - Agora!

Laís pegou um dos cabos de abordagem, e foi à bordo do Holandês.

**(No Holandês)**

Em meio a confusão que estava o convés, ela entrou sem ser percebida na cabine de Will. Quando ela entrou lá, ficou surpresa ao encontrar o baú. E a chave junto dele.

-Eu pensei que seria difícil! - Pensou Laís pegando o baú, e o abrindo.

Ela olhou admirada para o coração pulsante de Will, e o escondeu em seu casaco. Quando ela saiu da cabine, deu de caras com Will. Que pela sua expressão, não estava feliz em vê-la.

-Eu adoraria conversar com você Sr. Turner, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. - Disse Laís tentando ir embora como quem não quer nada - Tenho coisas a fazer.

-Você realmente acha que sou idiota? - Perguntou Will

-Você quer _realmente_ que eu responda à esta pergunta? - Perguntou Laís.

-Você pagará caro por isso! - Disse ele

-Posso pagar outro dia? - Perguntou ela - Hoje estou sem dinheiro

-Chega! - Disse Will desembainhando sua espada e atacando Laís, que bloqueou o golpe. Os dois começaram um duelo que parecia não ter mais fim.

**(No Pérola Negra)**

Todos lutavam como podiam contra a tripulação do Holandês Voador.

-Calypso! - Gritou Davy Jones em meio a batalha.

Calypso acertou em cheio o pirata que a atacava, quando Jones a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a encara-lo.

-Quer casar comigo? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

O quê? Davy Jones havia pedido a mão dela em casamento. Calypso arregalou os olhos. Ela achou que havia ficado maluca quando ouviu ele dizer aquilo, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a luta.

-Vo-vo- Você não podia perguntar isso mais tarde? - Perguntou Calypso enquanto lutava.

-Talvez não haja um "mais tarde"! - Respondeu ele matando seu oponente e se aproximando novamente de Calypso.

-Eu te amo - Disse Jones - Agora me diga... Você aceita?

Calypso olhou em volta.

-Jack! - Gritou Calypso, chamando a atenção de Jack.

-Case-nos! - Pediu ela.

Davy Jones sorriu. Sua amada havia aceitado o pedido.

-Por acaso eu tenho cara de padre? - Perguntou Jack bloqueando um ataque, e tentando não se afastar do timão.

-Agora Sparrow! - Gritou Jones desviando de um golpe do pirata com quem lutava.

-Tudo bem! - Respondeu Jack.

Davy Jones e Calypso esperaram Jack começar.

-Ó caros amigos, nos reunimos aqui hoje... - Dizia Jack até ser atacado.

Jones e Calypso também foram atacados, e correram para o outro lado do navio.

-Calypso, me aceita como seu marido? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Aceito. - Respondeu Calypso sorrindo, e os dois continuaram a luta.

-Davy Jones, você me aceita... - Dizia ela enquanto lutava - como sua esposa?

-Aceito. - Respondeu Jones, fazendo Calypso sorrir.

-Como capitão, eu os declaro... - Disse Jack atirando no homem que o atacava.

-Você já pode... - Tentou continuar Jack.

Quando Davy Jones e Calypso estavam prestes a se beijarem, foram atacados e continuaram lutando.

-Você já pode... - Tentou dizer Jack, mas ele foi interrompido novamente.

Perdendo sua paciência, Jack disse tudo sem meias palavras:

-BEIJA LOGO! - Gritou Jack

Davy Jones e Calypso não hesitaram, e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Foi um beijo único, longo, intenso, e inesquecível. E aquele beijo, os uniu para o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**este capítulo foi sensacional! Eu dei sangue, suor, e lágrimas. Principalmente lágrimas para escrever este cap. espero que vcs gostem. E não se esqueçam de dizerem qual momento vcs querem ver na retrospectiva.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Aquela foi mesmo uma frase impactante. Espero que vc curta este capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**LEITORA DESAPARECIDA:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa (cadê vc?)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews. Please!**

**Captain Jones  
**


	26. Acabou

Davy Jones, Calypso, Jack, Barbossa e Elizabeth foram para o Holandês Voador procurar Laís.

**(No Holandês Voador)**

Laís e Will continuavam duelando, até que Will com um golpe mais forte derrubou Laís. **(N/A: Eu podia vence-lo, mas o capítulo não pode ficar tão curto) **

-Acabou - Disse Will.

Quando ele ia matar Laís, Davy Jones atacou Will por trás, dando a Laís a oportunidade de fugir.

-Laís, você encontrou o baú? - Perguntaram Jack e Elizabeth.

-Melhor... - Disse ela pegando o coração, e mostrando para eles.

-O quê está esperando? - Perguntou Calypso - Apunhale-o de uma vez!

-Eu amo o mar, mas não vou arrancar o meu coração por nada neste mundo! **(N/A: MENTIRA! Claro que eu arrancaria!)**

Enquanto todos descutiam o que fazer com o coração, Will, (ninguém sabe como) derrubou Davy Jones, e colocou a ponta de sua espada no pescoço dele.

Calypso vendo a cena, correu na direção deles.

-NÂO! - Gritou ela desembainhando sua espada e indo na direção de Will.

-CALYPSO, NÃO! - Gritou Jones.

Will virou -se, bloqueou o golpe e segurou Calypso pelos cabelos, em seguida ele a jogou no chão, ao lado de Davy Jones.

Jones e Calypso trocaram um olhar preocupado.

-Você ainda a ama... - Disse Will sorrindo - Bem, então irei poupa-lo de vê-la morrer...

Dizendo isso, Will cravou sua espada no peito de Davy Jones. Fazendo-o gritar de dor.

-NÃO! -Gritou Calypso

-Pois que morrerá é você. - Terminou Will.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Eu vou tentar ser rápida, e postar o próximo cap. ainda hoje. Se eu ñ postar hoje, posto amanhã! E também vou tentar ñ chorar nos próximos caps.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Eu fui bem sincera com o Will XD. E aquele foi o melhor casamento da história dos casamentos!  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEITORA DESAPARECIDA:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa (cadê vc?)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews. Please!**

**Captain Jones  
**


	27. Hasta la vista, Will

-DAVY! -Gritou Calypso o abraçando.

-Diga-me, Davy Jones... - Dizia Will sorrindo diabolicamente - _Você teme a morte?_

-E você Will? - Perguntou Elizabeth.

Will reconhecendo a voz de Elizabeth, Will se virou para vê-la. Ela estava segurando seu coração, e estava pronta para apunhala-lo.

-Elizabeth, o quê está fazendo? - Perguntou Will

-O que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo trás... - Disse ela - Agora!

Então, Laís e Barbossa atacaram Will.

-Davy, olhe para mim - Dizia Calypso segurando a mão dele - olhe para mim...

-Calypso - Dizia Jones - Me perdoe por tudo que fiz a você.

-Eu lhe perdoo - Disse ela em meio as lágrimas.

-Elizabeth, me-dê o coração! - Pediu Jack

-Por que? - Perguntou Elizabeth

-Apenas me-dê! - disse ele

Elizabeth encarou Jack por alguns segundos, e entregou o coração a ele.

_-Eu vou me odiar por isso.._. - Pensou Jack

Laís e Barbossa esforçavam-se para manter Will ocupado. Até que Will levou uma mão ao peito, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele olhou para Elizabeth, que não estava com seu coração. Então ele olhou para Davy Jones, e viu uma lâmina atravessada em seu coração. Davy Jones havia o apunhalado.

-A morte... é só o principio... - Disse Will.

Com um último suspiro, Will Turner morreu.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Me desculpem, mas eu não consigo ficar sem chorar... Estou chorando pelo Davy. O Will já foi tarde!  


* * *

LEITORA DESAPARECIDA: (Qualquer informação que vcs tenham sobre ela, me avisem)  
**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa (cadê vc?)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews. POR FAVOR!  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	28. Uma grande perda

_ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPITULO! - APROVEITEM!  


* * *

_-Turner está morto. - Disse Laís

-Já foi tarde! - concordaram Elizabeth e Barbossa.

-Eu não podia morrer sem ver ele morto... - Disse Davy Jones.

-Do que está falando? - Perguntou Jack - Você vai viver amigo, e vai viver muito!

-Amigo? - Perguntou Jones - desde quando somos amigos?

-Você está à bordo do meu navio há dez anos, acho que não somos mais inimigos. - Disse Jack

-Caly, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa - Disse ele

-Caly? - Perguntou Calypso - Você não me chama assim há muito tempo.

-Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. E sempre irei amar. - Disse Davy Jones.

-Eu também te amo Davy - Dizia Calypso - Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha amado.

-Calypso, por você eu prometi não desistir de viver, ou eu desesperaria na escuridão - Dizia Jones - Toda noite eu olho para o céu e para o mar, e sei que você está junto a mim. Meu anjo da guarda, sempre me vigiando.

Calypso ficou emocionada com aquelas palavras. Ela pode sentir o amor, e a sinceridade em cada uma delas. Então ela pensou no filho que carregava em seu ventre. Ela sabia que aquela não era uma boa hora para lhe contar, mas se ela não contasse, ele iria morrer sem saber sobre seu próprio filho.

-Davy... - Dizia Calypso, olhando nos olhos de seu amado - Você tem que saber...

-O quê? - Ele perguntou.

-Eu estou grá... - dizia ela

Davy Jones deu um gemido de dor.

-DAVY! - Disse Calypso - NÃO!

-Ca...lyp...so... - Disse Davy Jones, antes de fechar seus olhos.

Calypso arregalou seus olhos, e soltou a mão de Davy Jones, que caiu no convés.

-**NÃAAAAAAAO!** - Gritou Calypso chorando

A tripulação do Holandês Voador começou a se reunir em torno deles.

-Esta é a nossa hora - Disse Jack tentando afastar Calypso do corpo sem vida de Davy Jones. Mas sem sucesso.

-Eu não vou deixa-lo aqui! - Dizia Calypso

-Temos que ir! - Disse Laís segurando Calypso.

Jack, Elizabeth e Barbossa ajudaram Laís a levar Calypso de volta ao Pérola.

**(No Pérola Negra)**

-Me deixem voltar! - Gritava Calypso desesperada, tentando se livrar de seus amigos que a seguravam.

-Calypso, se controle! - Disse Barbossa

-Precisamos nos livrar do Holandês Voador - Disse Jack - Calypso, afunde-o!

-Não! - Disse ela - Ele ainda está lá!

-Me dói dizer isso Calypso, mas ele está morto. **(N/A: Vocês não imaginam como me dói) - **Disse Laís - E nós também vamos morrer se você não afundar o Holandês.

-Mas... - Dizia ela

-Calypso, você perdeu Davy, mas você ainda tem o seu filho - Disse Laís - Se não nos livrarmos do Holandês, você pode perde-lo também.

Calypso afastou-se deles, ela olhou para o Holandês por alguns segundos, e uma onda gigantesca começou a surgir atrás do Holandês Voador.

-É melhor nos afastarmos - Disse Laís.

-Concordo - Disse Elizabeth.

O Pérola Negra começou a se afastar do Holandês. quando ele estava à uma distancia considerável, calypso deixou a onda cair sobre o Holandês, levando para a escuridão das profundesas do mar.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**TO CHORANDO MUITO! TANTO PELO DAVYZINHO, QUANTO PELO FINAL DA FIC! E não se esqueçam da nossa retrospectiva!  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: Calma! Quer saber, ñ tenha calma! entre em panico**! **FAÇA TUDO Q VC AINDA N FEZ!**

**

* * *

não se esqueçam da nossa retrospectiva na comunidade Davypso  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews. POR FAVOR!  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	29. O novo capitão

_PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO! - APROVEITEM! E não se esqueçam da nossa retrospectiva!  


* * *

_

Todos ficaram incrédulos observando o lugar onde o Holandês Voador estivera à poucos segundos atrás em um silêncio sepulcral. Até que ele foi quebrado por calypso, que recomeçou a chorar.

Jack a abraçou tentando acalma-la. Laís que lutava contra sua própria necessidade de chorar, não resistiu e logo lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto. James ao ver o estado da jovem, a abraçou.

-Onde está Jones? - Perguntou James.

Calypso olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-E você? - Perguntou James para Laís - Está chorando por quê?

-James... - Dizia Laís

-Ja sei - Disse ele - "Cale a boca, Norrington"

-Eu ia dizer: "fique quieto". - Disse Laís - Mas... ah, cale a boca Norrington!

Neste momento, o Holandês Voador emergiu ao lado do Pérola Negra, porém, ele estava totalmente transformado. Toda a embarcação estava coberta por uma crosta oceânica. Lodo marinho e coral cobriam o convés,que agora estava completamente corroído.

-O quê diabos está acontecendo? - Perguntou Calypso

-Vocês realmente acharam que se livrariam de mim tão facilmente? - Perguntou uma voz atrás de Jack e Calypso.

Calypso ao reconhecer aquela voz, parou imediatamente de chorar, e se virou para ver o dono daquela voz.

-DAVY! - Exclamou Calypso o abraçando.

-CALYPSO! - Exclamou Davy Jones.

-Senti sua falta! - Disseram os dois, em seguida, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-ELE ESTÁ VIVO! - Exclamou Laís extremamente feliz em ver seu melhor amigo novamente.

Ela ficou tão feliz, que nem reparou quando agarrou James que estava ao seu lado pelo pescoço e o beijou. **(N/A: Descarreguei a adrenalina! Bem que podia ter descarregado com o Davy...) **

Quando Laís se deu por conta do que tinha feito, James a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

-Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu? - Perguntou Laís

-Vamos. - Concordou James.

-Mas como? - Perguntava Calypso tocando o rosto de seu amado.

Davy Jones abriu alguns botões de sua camisa, e mostrou para Calypso uma nova cicatriz em seu peito. Ela entendeu imediatamente o que aquilo significava: Davy Jones voltou a ser o capitão do Holandês Voador.

-Jack me fez apunhalar o coração antes que eu morresse - explicou Jones

-Eu... eu estava tão preocupada com você que não percebi quando Jack fez isso... - disse ela

-Pode me agradecer depois - Disse Jack - Mas primeiro temos que ir em terra firme.

-Por que? - Perguntou Calypso

-Bem, acho que você vai querer aproveitar o tempo que lhe resta ao lado do seu marido antes dele partir. - Disse Jack - porque vocês só vão se encontrar novamente daqui há dez anos.

-Isso que dizer que... Nossa aventura acabou? - Perguntou Elizabeth

-Sim - Respondeu Barbossa

Aquela aventura havia sido a maior de suas vidas. Nenhum deles queria que ela acabasse.

-Outras aventuras se seguiram - Disse Calypso - Ainda temoss o resto de nossas vidas pela frente.

-Antes dos dois pombinhos irem em terra, - Dizia Laís - Eu gostaria de me juntar a tripulação do Holandês Voador. Se você deixar claro.

-E por que, em nome de Deus, você quer se juntar a tripulação? - Perguntou Jones

-Depois desta aventura, eu não vou me acostumar novamente a ficar longe da pirataria. - Disse ela - Eu já perdi tempo demais em Tortuga, mais do que nunca quero compensar este tempo no mar.

-Então bem-vinda à bordo - Disse Jones

-Não se preocupe Calypso, - Disse Laís - vou tomar conta do seu marido para ele não se meter em nenhuma confusão.** (N/A: Eu fui a unica que maliciei isso?) **

-É melhor cuidar bem dele - Disse Calypso - Se não você vai ter um sério problema.

-Vamos - Disse Davy Jones

-Antes que eu me esqueça... - Disse Laís, em seguida sussurrando algo para Calypso:

_-Conte para ele._

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**TO CHORANDO MUITO PELO FINAL DA FIC! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ç_Ç  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: ****Quem não se desesperou com issooooooooooooooooooo? Espero que vc goste do... ULTIMO CAP.!  
**

**

* * *

não se esqueçam da nossa retrospectiva na comunidade Davypso  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews. PELO AMOR DE DEUS!  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	30. Adeus

_ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! _

Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora: Broken-hearted girl - Beyoncé

_INDISPENSAVEL!_

**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTEM CENAS MARCANTES,(PEGUEM UMA CAIXA DE LENÇOS)**

**Aproveitem o nosso ultimo capítulo. desculpem a demora, eu fui viajar p/ florianopolis e lá ñ tinha net.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(N/A:Liguem... A... MUSICA!)**

Mais uma vez, o sol estava a se por no belo horizonte caribenho. Porém, não importava o quanto fosse belo, ele não tiraria a tristeza dos corações de Davy Jones e Calypso. Pois quando o pôr-do-sol terminasse, eles só poderiam ficar juntos depois de dez anos.

Os dois foram caminhando juntos de volta para a praia. Era hora de dizer adeus...

_Você é tudo o que eu achava que nunca seria_

_Não é nada como um pensamento do que poderia ter sido_

_Mesmo assim, você vive dentro de mim_

_Então me diga como é isso._

-Bem, isso é um adeus... - Disse Davy Jones tristemente.

-Sim... - disse Calypso igualmente triste.

-Calypso, eu quero que fique com isto. - Disse Jones entregando o baú a ela.

-Mas... por que? - Perguntou ela.

-Porque ele sempre foi seu. - Respondeu Davy Jones - Você vai me esperar desta vez, não vai?

-Vou... - Disse Calypso que emendou rapidamente - Mas não sozinha.

Davy Jones a encarou confuso.

-O nosso filho vai esperar junto. - Disse Calypso sorrindo, enquanto esperava a reação dele.

-No... no... no... nosso filho? - Perguntou Jones, certificando-se que tinha entendido.

-Sim - Disse Calypso - Eu estou grávida.

Davy Jones não sabia como demonstrar a felicidade que estava sentindo, ele apenas sorriu, e beijou apaixonadamente sua amada.

_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

_Eu não quero um coração partido_

_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

_Eu não quero ter esse papel_

_Eu sei que amo você_

_Mas me deixe dizer_

_Eu não quero amar você_

_De nenhuma maneira, não, não_

_Eu não quero um coração partido_

_Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido_

_Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido_

_nenhuma garota de coração partido_

-Por que não me contou antes? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Porque eu achei que você começaria a me odiar. - Disse Calypso tentando conter as lágrimas.

_Uma coisa que eu sinto que preciso dizer_

_Mas até agora eu sempre tive medo_

_Que você nunca chegasse perto_

_E eu ainda quero botar isso pra fora_

-Por que eu odiaria a mulher que amo? - Perguntou Jones sorrindo.

-Por nada, esqueça... - Disse ela - Já vai anoitecer, você tem que ir...

-Cuide bem do nosso filho - Disse Davy Jones.

-Eu vou cuidar - Disse Calypso

-Milhas de terra e mar, não podem nos separar... - Dizia Jones - E nem a morte.

-Meu amado capitão, eu nunca deixarei de ama-lo. – Disse Calypso.

_E sim, há momentos em que eu odeio você_

_Mas eu não reclamo_

_Porque eu tive medo de que_

_Você fosse embora_

_Oh, mas agora eu não odeio você_

_Eu estou feliz em dizer_

_Que eu estarei aqui_

_No final do dia_

_-Adeus_ - Disse Jones se distanciando.

Calypso largou o baú na areia, e correu na direção dele.

-**DAVY! - **Gritou Calypso, fazendo ele se virar para um último beijo. Longo, apaixonado, e intenso.

-Fique de olho no horizonte. - Disse Davy Jones, desaparecendo.

Calypso observou o Holandês se afastando. Quando o sol se pôs, o brilho verde surgiu nos céus, e quando este se foi, o Holandês Voador, se foi junto dele.

**Fim...  
**

**Davy Jones - Bill Nighy**

**Calypso - Naomie Harris **

**Jack Sparrow - Johnny Depp**

**Elizabeth Swann - Keira knightley**

**Hector Barbossa - Geofrey Rush**

**Laís - Captain Jones**

**James Norrington - Jack Davenport**

**Will Turner - Orlando Bloom**

**Daniel John Smith - Taylor Lautner**

_Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido_

**Cutler Beckett - Tom Holander**

**Joshame Gibbs - Kevin Macnally**

**Cotton - David Bailie**

**Pintel - Lee Arenberg**

**Ragetti - Mackenzie Crook**

**Bootstrap - Stelan Skarsgãrd**

**Trilhas sonoras:**

**Untouched - The Veronicas**

**Baby one more time - Britney Spears**

**I hate myself for loving you - Joan Jet and the blackhearts**

**Love the way you lie - Eminem feat Rihanna**

**Gypsy - Shakira**

**Rude boy - Rihanna**

**Thinking of you - Katy Perry**

**Te amo – Rihanna**

**Broken-Hearted girl - Beyoncé**

_10 anos depois..._

_Em uma praia de uma ilha deserta ,uma garota, estava a cantar uma famosa canção:_

_-Nós somos perversos, malvados demais, bebei amigos yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, eu sou um pirata sim..._

_-Amanda, venha aqui! - chamou Calypso, que estava na beira do mar._

_A menina correu o mais rápido que pode para o lado de sua mãe._

_-É agora? - Perguntou Amanda ansiosa. _

_-É... - Respondeu Calypso, olhando o sol se por no horizonte._

_Quando se pôs, um brilho surgiu nos céus, e juntamente, no horizonte, surgiu um navio. Mas não era um navio qualquer, era o Holandês Voador. Junto de seu capitão, Davy Jones._

_Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido_

_Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido_

_Garota de coração partido_

_Não, não_

_Nenhuma garota de coração partido_

_Nenhuma garota de coração partido_

_

* * *

_

**Aye pessoal! **

**Snif! Ainda estou chorando pelo final da fic. Vou sentir muita saudade de vcs leitores, e dos personagens também. agora... as reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: É bom saber que eu não fui a única que maliciei aquela frase. Eu agradeço muito, MUITO MESMO por vc ter lido Para sempre Pirata. Você é a melhor leitora que alguém poderia ter.**

**Mandem reviews. PELO AMOR DE DEUS!**

**Captain Jones**

_Pirate Forever_


End file.
